I found out about santa
by Mewsthecat
Summary: We all know santa has to be a ninja, but what if it's someone we know? Team7 and Sai get a vistit from "Santa" under the mistletoe. Team7 familyness, and KakaSaku if you want it to be


The wind swept through his hair, keeping his face clear of the silver locks. The moon seemed so dull compared to the massive expense of lights that covered each building he sped by. With a bulky sack slung over his shoulder, he bounded roof top to roof top. He came to a sudden halt his bad slinging over his shoulder so it was in front of him. The poof ball of his Santa hat dangled between his eyes, he gave a quick sweep over his head and sat his bad down with a solid 'thump.'

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a crookedly folded sheet of paper. Fold by fold he opened it, reviling a long list of names some with lines through them, others unmarked. He gave a simple hum and nod as he folded it back into his pocket. In an instantly the sack was back over his shoulder as he walked a few yards, then hopped down to the third highest balcony. The sack hit the ground again but the time, without a single sound. Kakashi bent down his hat slapping him in the face, he ignored it as he rummaged through his sack and pulled out a lime green box with a forest green bow.

"Whelp, here you go Gai…"

Kakashi picked up the sack and jumped up to the roof, and ran further down his rooftop highway system. 'Well Anko has a gift…Iruka too…all of Team7...except Sakura!!'

Kakashi sprinted across the roof tops. Sakura's house was in sight, his speed spread up. He gave a might leap to the next roof, and open garden area. "oh shit" said Kakashi as he noticed the glistening ice across the floor by the roof, right where his foot landed. His feet slipped out from under him, Kakashi hurriedly put a hand under himself to but his arm locked and then crumpled down under him from exhaustion. When his back hit the ground his eyes went wide, he began gasping like a fish out of water trying to get the escaped air back into his lungs.

'Damn, that's the second time today!'

Kakashi cautiously lifted up the hem of his shirt, a long gash from lower ribs to upper hip had been reopened, along with a small scrape on his back. Nothing much for the great Copy-nin! Or so he thought. Kakashi grudgingly got up and let out a small yelp of pain as he grabbed his side, which only made things worse.

"oh well"

Kakashi grunted as he held the bag up glancing around the roof to make sure no gifts had spilled out. Luckily none had. He was only one house away he quickly made a jump to the roof across, watching his footing. He managed jumped down to the ground, on the alley between her house and the next. He looked at the light framed window and saw the happy silhouettes of his team, and what he considered his family. He remembered when she got this house. It was actually inherited from her parents. When they had died. He pulled out a dark green wrapping paper, scattered across the paper was a single scene of a small tree with a sleeping fox under it, a crow in one branch, a scarecrow in the front. 'Family' Kakashi smiled light heartedly. All tied together with a red bow. He walked out of the alley and into the front door. He glanced at the rug his feet were on. It simply stated 'Welcome' in big bold letters. He glanced up as he heard the oak door in front of him click with the golden knob turning slowly as it opened.

Sakura scanned Kakashi up and down before smiling. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai, glanced over her shoulder, all of them squeezing in the small door way as they and each gave their own toothy grin, evil smirk, or some what real smile.

"I always knew Santa had to be a great ninja," smiled Sakura "care to come in Santa-san?"

"Ooooh Sakura!!! You and 'Santa' are under the mistletoe!" said Naruto with his mischief filled eyes, and fox grin. A deep crimson spread over Sakura's face.

"Technically dobe, we are ALL under the mistletoe." as if Sakura's was infected with the Hinata virus, the red stains all spread to the young nins' faces.

Kakashi leaned forward as all the males in the group scream. Kakashi did something no one expected him to do. He leaned in a gave them all a Naruto like hug, and a secret little kiss on the cheek to Sakura.


End file.
